


Arguments

by PaperKnights



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperKnights/pseuds/PaperKnights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation. Set approximately 1020 years before the start of the manga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arguments

Category : 07-Ghost

Character(s) : Eve

\---

" I don't want you going back there," Her father said sternly, and Eve's smile dimmed.

" But, Fathe-" She began, her tone pleading.

" You'll distract him from his work," The man interrupted in half irritation, " ... Why are you so obsessed with Verloren, Eve?"

The girl blinked, her reply coming swifter than he would have liked, " Because he's interesting."

" I'm sure that you'd find better conversations with Mikhail," Her father shook his head, " And I don't want you to go getting in the way of his work."

Her face falling, Eve looked one last time at her father, who had turned away, signaling a clear end to their discussion. Sighing, the girl bit her lip. What could she do?

Father was such a blockhead, sometimes.

Still, her face brightened, maybe she'd find Verloren. He'd know what to do.

\---

Finished : 14/10/12

Edited : --/--/--

\---

A/N : Just a conversation between Eve and her father. It was originally meant to end with Eve stomping off and not talking to her father for a week... but it turned out like this. A five minute drabble...


End file.
